Break It Off
by JustSayNoToPants
Summary: What happens when an arranged marriage gets between two people? AkuRoku, slight Roxas x Namine. Happy 8/13 2010!


Naminé's eyes were wide with surprise when the postman set a large vase full of flowers on her desk. They narrowed with tenderness, lips curling up into a small smile as her fingers flitted over the flowers, white lilies and roses, gently touching the delicate petals.

Soon, her desk was surrounded by most of the girls who worked at the office. The hopeless romantics were up at the front, fawning over the flowers and the woman herself. Women in the back of the group muttered darkly about their husbands, or Naminé's perfect life and perfect husband.

"Flowers again? That's the third time this week!" A girl with dark blonde hair squealed, hands clasped in front of her.

"What's the occasion this time? Someone sneezed?" Sharp words made soft with a friendly tone came from a woman with dark violet eyes and auburn hair.

"No, today's Roxas and I's third anniversary," Naminé said quietly, hands still lovingly brushing the pure white petals.

"It is? No wonder he's upped the ante for the past week!" A dark haired woman exclaimed, dark eyes shining.

"I really didn't expect this. He told me that he was going to make dinner for us, and he's been digging candles out of the apartment all week," Naminé sighed, a far away look in her eyes.

"What does the card say?" Naminé flipped the thick card stock open, smile widening.

"'A quick reminder for tonight. Love you, babe. From Roxas'," she read aloud, causing sighs and snorts from around the room.

Only Naminé knew that it wasn't written by Roxas. Or sent by Roxas. In the back of her mind, she knew she wasn't even being thought of by the angelically blond man. But if she told enough people, she could almost convince herself.

Almost.

~x~

Roxas' scream slipped past Axel's fingers as the taller man swiftly bent him over the kitchen counter and thrust, hard, into him. He was so rough it was almost violent, ignoring Roxas' pained noises.

Axel had never fully forgiven Roxas for getting married on his birthday.

He bent at the waist, making his torso parallel to the blond's, pressing his chest against his lover's back. He bit cruelly at Roxas' soft nape, ignoring the hair tickling his face, thrusting almost painfully hard into the hot, slick wetness. One hand roamed sweating skin, tweaking and pinching and teasing, while one hand wrapped around the smaller man's full arousal, jerking hard. Roxas moaned, full and loud, making the redhead harden even further inside of him.

"You like that?" Axel muttered gruffly into the groaning man's ear, nipping at the shell and squeezing his erection. Roxas bucked against him, whimpering and moaning at maximum volume. Strong hands grabbed his shoulders, pulling him against Axel, who moved out into the hallway, still inside the blond, and leaned his back against the wall. The thrusting slowed, teeth at Roxas' neck becoming lips, as Axel positioned them in front of the full length mirror in the entrance way. He leaned against the wall, hands gripped into the soft flesh of the back of Roxas' thighs. Axel spread the blond out, watching the scene reflected back at him with hungry eyes over Roxas' shoulder.

"Watch yourself in the mirror," Axel murmured, nipping at the skin behind Roxas' ear.

And watch Roxas did. He watched every thrust, every squeeze, every bite and kiss and lick. He watched a flush creep across his abdomen, watched himself reach his hands behind him to twine in Axel's wild, flaming hair. The redhead growled at the sight of Roxas' body stretched out like that, tanned skin taut, muscles quivering underneath.

Slowly, they slid down the wall, Axel crossing his legs Indian-style so the blond didn't have to sit on the cold floor. Axel dug his thumb into the head of Roxas' cock, pressing hard into his slit, nibbling at the hard cord of muscle in his neck. Roxas was on his knees, bouncing up and down so hard on Axel's erection he almost lost it right there.

He was close, so, so close...

He heard Roxas' cell phone ring in the other room, stopping.

That was Naminé's ring tone. Roxas should answer it. Axel told him so.

"Fuck that, ignore it," the blond replied, face red, eyes half shut. How could Axel ever disobey a direct order like that? Roxas wrapped one hand around Axel's, the one around his length, and made the redhead pump faster.

His free hand moved up to the blond's hard nipples, pinching and rubbing them, jerking Roxas faster and faster as he felt the pressure building up in his lower abdomen, tightening and coming closer, so much closer, almost there. Roxas grabbed the redhead's free hand, lacing their fingers together and squeezing hard.

"Always yours, Ax... And you're mine... Holy fuck... I'm- I'm coming! I'm... coming, coming, Axel, watch... I'm going to come so _hard_... for you to see..." Roxas' words faded into pants and moans, and Axel watched from over the blond's shoulder.

It... was quite the view, watching the mirror. Roxas hit his orgasm at a hundred miles an hour, hot liquid coming in spurts, all over his chest and legs. The sight made Axel let go, and he watched as Roxas rode out his orgasm, pumping them both through it, his own juices running out of Roxas and onto the tiles between their legs with every movement.

Axel released the softening member and lifted Roxas with shaking arms, pulling himself out and setting the man back on his lap. Axel lazily painted the blond with his own fluid, waiting for their breathing to even out and kissing his shoulder blades lightly. Slowly, Roxas turned and straddled him, connecting their lips in a strangely chaste kiss.

His phone started ringing. Naminé. Again. Roxas groaned, and not in pleasure. Axel's lips were on his chest, kissing and licking at the whiteness smeared across the blond's skin.

"You should get that," Axel muttered, but Roxas just ran his fingers through the bright red strands.

"Nope."

"Well, in that case, we should shower, we need to leave soon," Axel smiled through his words, looking at Roxas' wicked grin. Lips fell upon lips, small hands tugging on large shoulders to get through the bathroom door.

~x~

Naminé had noticed Roxas straying farther and farther away from her soon after they had gotten married. Where he used to be attentive, he now ignored her, cast a blind eye. She thought this was what happened to all married couples, judging from what other wives said about their husbands. Working in that they had an arranged marriage, she could understand the distance.

Roxas started working late about four months into their marriage. He was working on getting promoted, and she understood, because he wanted to give her a better life. At first, he would come home from the office at 7 instead of 5, but soon, he started being held back until 9, 10, 11. She started going to bed before he got home.

When she woke up while he was getting into their bed, she noticed a sleepy smile on his face. She had thought he was smiling at her.

That was the first night she heard him talk in his sleep.

Grunting, whimpering, _moaning_ his best friend's name.

_Axel_.

Three weeks later, he got promoted. That was when the business trips started.

It was gradual, just like the lateness at work had been. At first, it was a few days every couple of months. They slowly became longer, breaks between them shorter, until he would be gone for weeks at a time. And he would always come home with that sleepy, far-away smile plastered to his face, infinite happiness anchored in his features.

Naminé never brought it up. The late nights, the long trips, the fevered sleep talking. She tried to ignore the fact that Roxas didn't seem to love her, didn't even seem interested in her. Tried to ignore that fact that she hadn't been with him since two months into their marriage.

Their two-year anniversary was right around the corner.

~x~

"You know I wouldn't be dating her unless I had to," Roxas grumbled, Axel pacing the room.

"And _why_, exactly, do you have to?"

"Well, since the whole _arranged marriage_ situation apparently doesn't make sense to you, if Naminé isn't happy with me, her parents break off the marriage. If her parents break off the marriage, _my_ parents find me a new girl to marry. If I _don't_ get married, my parents and I don't get any inheritance whatsoever from my grandparents, it's all part of this contract my parents signed a million years ago."

"So, you're going to break some girl's heart so you can have a comfortable life?" Roxas' eyes darkened as he cupped the redhead's face and tilted it to his own.

"No. I'm going to break a girl's heart so _my parents _can have a comfortable life," Roxas said softly, pressing their lips together tenderly. "My hands are tied right now, babe."

They were only seventeen.

Axel's fingers and lips were fire against his skin, touching him, making him come, come, _come_ and collapse on the redhead's threadbare couch.

That was the night Roxas gave himself to Axel for the first time.

~x~

Roxas was 20 when the parents decided on a wedding day for him and Naminé. That night, when he made love to Axel, he cried until he reached his release.

Axel held him while he sobbed until the exhausted blond fell asleep.

Roxas returned the favor the next morning, waking up to his redhead weeping so hard he could barely breathe.

~x~

It was Axel's 21st birthday. The redhead was in Las Vegas, getting lap dances and offers for head in elevators while downing tequila shot after tequila shot.

Roxas was in Sacramento, getting married to Naminé. The wedding was beautiful, soft and white and candle lit. So was their hotel room after the reception.

Naminé had waited to sleep with him until marriage. Roxas couldn't get hard for her, not without help, so he fingered and licked her, disgusted with himself, until she climaxed and promptly fell asleep.

Roxas went into the bathroom, called Axel and, while the redhead screamed himself hoarse at the blond, jacked off to the sound his voice.

Roxas told him this, about 10 seconds after coming all over the bathroom wall.

Axel told him that if he didn't get to Las Vegas by the next night, he would hunt the blond down and fuck him in front of his new wife.

Roxas almost didn't go, just for the satisfaction of having his marriage broken off.

But he went. Naminé knew he would, because it was his one condition to having their wedding day on Axel's birthday. The specific date was special to Naminé and her parents, her great-grandparents anniversary or something. The deal was Roxas spending two days in Vegas with Axel for Axel's birthday and Roxas' late bachelor party, and then he would fly out of Las Vegas to Spain with Naminé for their weeklong honeymoon.

His honeymoon with his wife would be a tourist-y, sight seeing trip, rigidly scheduled and days full to the bursting with things to do.

Sin City with Axel was his real honeymoon.

The moment the blond stepped into the terminal, he was bombarded by a still slightly drunk Axel, covered with kisses and hugs, which Roxas greedily returned. They were fully hard by the time they reached the hotel.

"Hey, Rox, wanna see why I love Las Vegas so much?" Axel asked, pulling Roxas' pants down to his ankles the moment the elevator doors shut. Roxas was red in the face and stuttering, but Axel bent him over so his forearms were resting on the bar that went around the entire elevator. Axel hadn't brought lube with him for the express reason of making the shorter man hurt, but when he saw the pleading, trapped look in his eyes, he wet his entrance a few long licks and coated himself with plenty of saliva before plunging in. Roxas screamed out in painful pleasure just as the doors opened up, showing a group of startled tourists and already drunk bachelors. Axel looked over at their appalled faces, grinning, and continued to thrust, Roxas groaning and pushing his hips back to meet the redhead's.

Axel brought Roxas to mind-blowing climax four minutes and twenty seven floors later.

Six hours and multiple rounds later, Axel gave himself to Roxas.

"Are you sure?" The blond asked shyly, looking up at Axel through his dark lashes with one hand prepping Axel and one hand slicking lube over his length. Axel swallowed, his throat suddenly tight and dry, looking at the one person alive who made his heart contract and his body thrum with comfortable warmth.

"Of course I am. I want this. Besides, I think if I fuck you one more time your ass is gonna split." The men grinned at each other while Roxas pushed into Axel, who ignored the pain and focused on the pleasure of the blond inside of him.

They went out drinking that night.

The next day, Roxas didn't leave Axel's arms until his flight was due for departure within the hour.

He almost missed his flight.

His stomach clenched painfully as he wished he would have.

~x~

Under the guise of a business trip, Roxas and Axel went to Spain.

He liked it enough when he had went with Naminé, but he fell in love with the country when he went with Axel. With Naminé, Roxas was a tourist, right down to the white shoes she had insisted he wear. With Axel, he was an adventurer and a lover. They travelled the country side where no one knew them and kissed in the streets and made love in the warm rain.

Roxas didn't want to leave.

"This is where we should live, when I get my inheritance," Roxas whispered in Axel's ear, the air hot and sticky with sex, holding each other in the light of the Spanish moon. Axel's chest rumbled with laughter, lightly nipping at the blond's exposed neck.

He didn't say anything. Axel never said anything when Roxas brought up the inheritance.

He had resigned himself to sneaking around behind Naminé for the rest of his life.

~x~

Roxas' grandmother became a lot more tolerant when her husband passed away. At the funeral, she pulled Roxas away from Naminé, leading him to a quiet nook in her massive mansion. They passed Axel, who stopped them to give Roxas' grandmother his deepest apologies.

She had given him a watery smile, a pat on one tattooed cheek.

"Ah, Axel, such a nice young man. I'm so happy you've always been there for my grandson." Her voice had almost broken with tears, and Axel just grinned his goofy little grin and flashed his acid green eyes to look at Roxas.

"I plan to be there for him for a very long time, Mrs. Strife."

When Roxas was alone with the older woman, she sighed, hugging him.

"You know, Roxas, my dear, Naminé is a very nice girl," she began.

"I know, Gran, that's why my parents insisted I marry her." Roxas forced a smile to his face.

"Well, of course that's why, my heart." The woman didn't seem convinced. "And Axel is such a nice young man, you seem to be surrounded by such good people," she cupped his face, her lips curved upwards ever so slightly. At the mention of the redhead, his chest felt tight and he knew that the forced smile had turned into a silly grin. The old woman's expression turned sly, her eyes flashing.

"You know, our contract doesn't say you have to marry a girl."

~x~

Naminé struggled through the door of the empty apartment, setting her vase of anniversary flowers on the counter before she dropped them. She pulled off her jacket, throwing it onto a chair, heading to her room to change into something she could stretch her work-weary body in.

The first thing she noticed was a manilla folder, set on a loveless marriage bed. Her blonde brows furrowed, a pale, delicate hand reaching out to pick the folder up. A small, white square of paper fluttered to the hardwood floor; a Polaroid photo. Slowly, almost hesitantly, she bent and lifted it off of the floor.

Bright red hair was the first thing that registered in her vision, mixing with that honey blond she was so used to.

The second thing she thought was that she wished Roxas would have kissed her like that. She sighed, tears threatening to cut off her sight. She opened the folder to find three short sentences hastily written on a piece of notebook paper.

_I will never ask or expect for you to forgive me. _

_ I'm truly sorry for everything I've done. _

_ I love him with all that I am._

Underneath the note laid divorce papers, signed by her husband. The tears spilled over her face, a small, hiccuping laugh wrenching out of her throat.

"Finally, you jackass."

~x~

Roxas' heart was soaring higher than the slowly ascending plane they were in. He tightened his fingers around Axel's, grinning so hard he thought his face would crack. Axel laughed, kissing his nose lightly before pulling their entwined hands to his face, kissing the smaller man's knuckles.

The next day he was going to have to talk to Naminé, talk about a divorce and his secret life and the prenup she signed three years ago exactly.

But at that minute, he had Axel and a cottage in Spain and all he needed to survive was the redhead and his fucking grin that went for miles.


End file.
